call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Attachments
Attachments are pieces of equipment that are meant to attach to your gun, hence 'attachment'. Attachments over the years have gotten from bayonets, to the advent of the Telescopic Sight in the American Civil War, to the advent of the Reflector Sight during World War 1, to the modern EoTech Holographic Sights of today. Call of Robloxia 5 Attatchments Optical Attachments * Sniper Scope (900$) - A 2.4x power scope that is designed to tackle extreme ranges, and comes with increased powder loads as a bonus. However, the weapon is clunkier and overall slower in the process. * Telescopic Sight (850$ & 250 kills) - A 2x power marksman scope designed to tackle long range and is made for the scout in mind. * Aperture Sight (750$ & 100 kills) - A state-of-the-art 1.5x power reflector sight designed for the aggressive, dangerous combat zone closer than 300 meters (330 yards/990 feet). Stealth Attachments * Flash Hider (550$ & 40 kills) - An attachment at the end of the barrel that hides your flash and leaves your bullet velocity unaffected, but your weapon remains loud and effective range is reduced. * Suppressor (550$ & 50 kills) - An attachment at the end of your barrel that makes your weapon much quieter, but reduces range and velocity. * Bayonet (480$ & 75 kills) - A blade made to fit under your weapon to act as a replacement for your knife. Press 'e' to stab from farther away. Press 'f' to swipe your blade at close range. Recoil Attachments * Grip (520$ & 60 kills) - Made to attach under your handguard, this foregrip will reduce the recoil of your gun. * Bipod (680$ & 100 kills) - Attaching near the end of the barrel, this bipod won't do much when standing or crouching, but will eliminate recoil when prone. * Stock (620$ & 75 kills) - A stamped steel, compressing stock is attached to your weapon to reduce the weapon's viewkick, in order to have a more steady sight picture and improved accuracy. Other Attachments * Drum Mag (1050$ & 250 kills) - Doubling your magazine, this attachment is made for your SMG to compete with the big boys. * Flashlight (350$ & 20 kills) - This cheap flashlight will help you spot enemies in dark areas, and blind them, as a bonus! * Dual (950$ & 150 kills) - A second pistol to double your capacity and firepower; however, using Dual pistols means you cannot aim down the sights. * Long Barrel (850$ & 100 kills; exclusive to the .357 Magnum) - A lengthened barrel for your gun that accelerates projectile speed and extends range. * Speed Reloader (850$ & 150 kills; exclusive to the .357 Magnum) - A device that holds all 6 rounds and reloads your revolver in half the time it normally takes. * Sawed Off (620$ & 150 kills; exclusive to DB Shotgun) - sawing off the barrel for more CQC compactness, along with more powerful buckshot, but less range and accuracy Phantom Forces Attatchments Optics * PK-A * Reflex * PKA-S * M145 * Z-Point * MARS * Kobra * Vcog 6x Scope * PKA-S * ACOG Scope * EOTech ** XPS2 Underbarrel * Grip (Vertical, Stubby, Folded, and Angled Grips) ** Vertical ** Stubby ** Folded ** Angled * Laser Barrel * Suppressor ** R2 Suppressor ** ARS ** PBS-1 ** PBS-4 * Flash Hider * Compensator * Muzzle Brake Other Attatchments * Canted Sights ** Iron Sights ** Delta Sights * Lasers ** (Red) Laser ** Green Laser Notes Call of Robloxia 5 * The Sniper Scope is the only attachment that requires no kills before getting. * There are only two guns that get attachments that are exclusive to them; the DB Shotgun and .357 Magnum. Phantom Forces * Sniper Rifles come with scopes from the get-go. However, it is now impossible to use iron sights on a Sniper Rifle due to this. * Lasers can stack on top of each other. If you add a Green Laser in the Miscellaneous section and a Laser in the Underbarrel section, the benefits will stack. ** When adding a Red Laser on both categories, they will often clip through each other and form one longer laser. Category:Attatchments